Izael Korath
Izael Korath is a half-elf with a troubled past. He is a member of the infamous House of Korath and has worked for various factions over the years. He has been a close companion of Shyralis and Refan d'Zarnagon. Biography Early Years Born as a half-elf in Opethburg, Izael had to leave with his parents when the anti-elven movement took hold in the city. What Izael didn't know at the time was that his elven father was in fact a dark elf who had committed crimes against the elves of Folsworth Woods and had tried to start a new life. They travelled around Remon until they finally settled in Ravensworth which had remained liberal through even the darkest times. However, the mob was so zealous that it located Izael's family a decade later and lynched his mother and father to make an example of what would happen to "elf-huggers". Izael would certainly have shared his parents' fate if the thieves of the Ravensworth Thieves' Guild hadn't come to his rescue. After being saved by them, Izael swore to serve them to repay their kindness. The thieves were happy to have Izael with them as they could always use the agility of one with elven heritage. Sadly the thieves themselves were affected by the spreading anti-elven sentiments and some began to resent Izael, particularly because of his distinctively white skin and unnaturally blue eyes which made him look like a ghost. As hostility grew, only the elder thief Sullena defended Izael, doing his best to remind the thieves how they had once shown kindness to anyone whom the citizens had oppressed. Sullena took Izael under his care and introduced him to other one of his pupils, Refan. Izael and Refan became close friends and they formed an efficient trio of thieves with Sullena who taught them the Code of Thieves which other members of the guild ignored at the time. There was no theft the trio deemed impossible, and Izael in particular enjoyed the challenge of stealing riches from heavily guarded manors. Distreyd Era A Fateful Encounter Sullena heard something interesting during one of his walks in Ravensworth in 1000 AE. A lavish ship owned by Count Frederic Drima would stay at the city's docks until the following morning to resupply, and the count and clerics of Mardük had the invaluable Dragon Diamond with them. Realizing the diamond's worth and also recalling his past history with that dreaded artifact, Sullena decided to steal the diamond. He only let Izael and Refan know the essentials but wasn't willing to let them know his true reasons for stealing the diamond. The trio headed to the docks later that night...a trip which would have major consequences for all of them. The trio located the Dragon Diamond with little effort. At first Izael was wary of the job being so easy but was dazzled by the diamond's beauty and soon forgot anything else. Just as they were about to take the diamond elsewhere, they were surrounded by Drima and his henchmen from the Clergy of Mardük. It turned out that the clerics had intentionally lured the trio to the ship, and Drima gloatingly revealed his plan. He had been after the trio because he had managed to find out that one of them was related to an ancient sage who had created the Dragon Diamond. Once Drima found which of them was the true heir of the sage, he would use that person's blood as a catalyst and access the diamond's power which he would use to find the hidden prison of the dark dragon Frazzn'korth. The clergy would then enslave the dragon and use it to take over the world. The dark cleric next to Drima used the diamond's glow to find out that Izael was the prophecized heir of the sage. Just as Drima, the cleric and their minions were about to take Izael, Sullena acted to help Refan and Izael escape and thus foil the clerics' plans. However, the dark cleric showed his power by fatally wounding Sullena and capturing Izael. Izael was paralyzed by fear as he saw his dear mentor Sullena die. He was relieved to see Refan escape but he worried that Refan might do something stupid like save him. To make matters worse, the ship set sail to Remonton, and Izael assumed that he would never see Refan again. Converted More info later. Agent of Zarnagon Falling in Love Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness On Death's Trail Echoes of War A Crimson Dawn Tears of the Sun The Winds of Wrath More info later. Sowing Season Izael accompanied Shyralis's group to Fragnar to help the remaining citizens survive the attack of the undead. Afterwards they were mistakenly teleported to Jardine while searching for the missing King Marcus. Devourer's Reach The Point of No Return Defiler's Touch A Cry in the Dark Deceiver's Gambit Aliases and Nicknames ; Izzy : Nickname given by Refan. Appearance He has white hair, pale skin and blue eyes, which make him look rather ghostly. He's dressed in black robes ever since his initiation into the dark clergy. Personality and Traits Before his abduction by the dark clergy, Izael was a kind albeit troubled individual who nevertheless enjoyed the challenge of stealing from the rich. Once he was brainwashed by Zarnagon, he turned much more ruthless and cold-hearted, and it wasn't until his meeting with Shyralis which slowly made him break the ice and turn more friendly even if he still remained loyal to the clergy. After the Cataclysm, Izael lost his purpose with Mardük's death and ended up joining the Totenkopfs in his misery as he believed Shyralis to have perished in the war. During this time he was downright hostile to any Alliance members he met and delighted in tormenting them verbally. It wasn't until his reunion with Shyralis and a lengthy talk with his old friend Refan which made him realize that he had something worth living for: love. Since then he's actively been trying to atone for his deeds even if many people believe those actions aren't genuine. He's tried to make emends with the people he has wronged albeit to little success. He's also trying to express his feelings more openly to Shyralis and hopes to save Refan from the darkness which he had once experienced too while serving the clergy. Powers and Abilities Izael is a decent combatant but is much more proficient in healing spells as well as casting some minor destructive spells. He's also agile and knows how to pick locks and remain unseen due to his thief training in Ravensworth. Relationships Refan d'Zarnagon Izael and Refan were best friends in their youth. Refan was one of the half-elf's few friends and a person who never shunned Izael despite the half-elf's ghostly skin and weird eyes. Unfortunately they were separated in the year 1000 AE when Zarnagon kidnapped Izael and brainwashed him. The reunion of Refan and Izael was bittersweet as they worked for opposite sides. Refan failed to connect with Izael but nevertheless seemed to stir some lost emotions in the half-elf's heart. It took the devastating battle of Remonton in the year 10 AE and Izael's love for Shyralis to make Izael connect with Refan. Although their friendship can never return to what it once were, they seemed to have accepted it and do their best to help each other. Although Refan knows that Izael's crimes in the service of the Clergy of Mardük have been horrible, he is aware that he himself is not free of guilt either. Shyralis Izael and Shyralis seem to have a bond of understanding and empathy, as they were both viewed as "freaks" by the elves due to their innate abilities, and neither ever really fit in anywhere. Though there were hints of romance in their relationship over ten years ago, it lay dormant for years as the two lived separate lives. Recently, they seem to have developed a bond again, and Shyralis is still confused about Izael's kiss. Sullena Izael respected Sullena a lot and saw him as a father figure. He was devastated by Sullena's death but never got to avenge him because he was brainwashed soon after to serve the clergy which had murdered Sullena. See also *Refan d'Zarnagon *Shyralis *Sullena *Totenkopfs Category:Characters Category:Clergy of Mardük Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Korath Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Ravensworth Thieves' Guild Category:Remon Category:Third Age Category:Totenkopfs